


Ice hockey.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [10]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about because Jane suggested Maura try Ice hockey in<br/>Season 7 Episode Post Mortem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice hockey.

"You sure about this, maybe it's not such a good idea."

"Jane I'm fine." replies Maura

"I'll just tell everyone you're not feeling well."

"Then you'll be down a player." replies Maura

"So"

"You'll have to forfeit."

"I'll think of something." replies Jane

"Jane I'm OK, I promise."

 

Maura holds out her hands palms up and Jane helps her up.

 

10 Minutes into the game.

The opposite team passes the puck through Jane's leg and scores a goal.

 

"Rizzoli, get your head in the game."

 

Jane raises both hands in a sorry.

Maura drops.

Jane rushes over to her.

 

"Maura."

"It's my leg, I think I twisted it." replies Maura

"Can you walk?"

 

Maura shakes her head.

Frankie and Jane take Maura to where the Doctor checks her out.

 

"Is it broken?" asks Jane

 

The Doctor removes Maura's hockey boot.

 

"Ouch."

"Sorry." replies the Doctor

"You two should go back in."

"I can sit with you if you like." replies Jane

"What and let Boston fire department beat Boston police station, I don't think so."

"You sure?" replies Jane

"Yea you were right, this was a bad idea."

"You heard the women." replies Frankie

 

Frankie and Jane skate away.

Maura doesn't take her eyes of Jane.

 

"Does this hurt?"

"Yea." replies Maura

"How about this?"

"Yea, ouch."

"Wow, it's like magic."

 

Maura looks at the Doctor who's hand is nowhere near her ankle.

 

"Oh."

"You're ankle is fine, isn't it."

"Yes, but don't tell them that."

"Why not?"

"I'd just be slowing them down."

"That's very...sportsmen-ship like, of you."

"It's not really about the team."

"What?"

"Nothing." replies Maura

 

Boston Police Department wins the game.

 

Later that night at the townhouse.

Maura picks Jane's medal of the table.

 

"I don't really feel like I deserve mine."

"Why not?"

"Well I didn't really do anything." replies Maura

"You're still part of the team."

"Really?"

"Yea I think you were doing well, until you got injured."

"Yea."

 

Maura smiles.

 

"Do you want another beer?"

"I'll get it." replies Jane

"It's OK." 

 

Maura gets up walking towards the fridge.

 

"Maura."

"Humm."

 

Maura takes a beer out of the fridge and pours herself a glass of wine.

 

"I thought it was you're right foot."

"Oh yea, silly me." replies Maura

 

Maura hands Jane her beer and put's her glass of wine on the table.

 

"You faked an injury...why."

"Because I could see you were worring about me. So I took myself out of the equation, so you could fully focus on the game."

"That's so sweet."

 

Maura shrugs.

Jane kisses Maura on the cheek.


End file.
